The present invention relates to a compact package suitable for an integration of a pressure sensor for the detection of the ambient average pressure and a microelectromechanical system used as a microphone for the detection of fast pressure variations like sound waves. The package allows a mechanical decoupling of the pressure sensor from stress caused by external forces acting on the package.
WO 2002/048668 A2 discloses an integrated CMOS capacitive pressure sensor.
US 2016/0142829 A1 discloses an MEMS microphone including a package substrate having a port disposed through the package substrate, wherein the port is configured to receive acoustic waves; a lid mounted to the package substrate and forming a package. The MEMS microphone also includes an acoustic sensor disposed in the package and coupled to the package substrate, wherein the MEMS acoustic sensor is positioned such that the acoustic waves receivable at the port are incident on the MEMS acoustic sensor. The MEMS acoustic sensor includes: a back plate positioned over the port at a first location within the package; and a diaphragm positioned at a second location within the package, wherein a distance between the first location and the second location forms a defined sense gap, and wherein the MEMS microphone is designed to withstand a bias voltage between the diaphragm and the back plate greater than or equal to about 15 volts.